


Gloria In Excelsis

by ogawaryoko



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q有一个dirty secret</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gloria In Excelsis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feelslikefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelslikefire/gifts).
  * A translation of [Gloria In Excelsis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/582787) by [feelslikefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelslikefire/pseuds/feelslikefire). 



Bond走进那家店，双手习惯性地整理了一下衬衫袖口。他四下环顾，以一副漠然的表情掩饰着探察房间的举动：确认出口、可以藏匿的地点、可以用作武器的物品。

但他来这里不是为了任务——正确地说不是官方指派的任务——尽管这种店里显然是那种藏污纳垢的类型Bond也并不会在意。起码不是今天。

“你好，先生。”柜台后面的四眼男说道，视线从手里的色情杂志转到Bond脸上。但Bond只是朝他点点头，于是他又低头继续看了起来。有那么片刻，Bond心想在这种地方工作的人怎么还能性致勃勃地看黄书？明明上班时几乎都被这种事围绕着才对。而后他不再纠结于这个问题。

今天他不必应付任何人。不必乔装打扮避人耳目。不过他还是选择了一套低调的灰色西服。他将瓦尔特PPK别在腰间，以防万一用得上。

Bond迅速穿过大堂，穿过一排排的DVD，杂志——那些封面女郎身上的布料少得根本称不上是衣物，他直接走向最里边的一扇挂着红色珠帘的门。他真正的目标就在里面。

“你家新上任的军需官太可爱了，007，”tartakoff狞笑着，暧昧地抚弄Q给Bond的枪（只能识别Bond的掌纹的那把）。“真可惜，那么聪明可人的小家伙竟然喜欢在脏兮兮的厕所隔间里吸陌生人的老二，你说是不是？”

90秒钟过后，tartakoff死了。Bond等不及那把枪在他脸上爆炸就用手掐着他的脖子，让他眼球暴突窒息而亡。Bond只庆幸耳机已经坏了，Q肯定没有听见刚才的话。

Q。神秘的，聪明的小混蛋，Bond眼下所有麻烦的根源。Bond已经犹豫了——好几个月，不知道何去何从。太悲惨了。他几乎在第一时间就意识到自己受他吸引，那还好说；然后又意识到自己对他产生了感情，并且夹杂着大量挫败感。最后因为实在情难自禁，在上次任务前Bond还请EVE吃了个晚饭想讨教一些建议。她是MI6里唯一一个被Q看作是好友的人，Bond觉得比起了解真正的Q，在她面前忍辱负重一下也无所谓。

当然，因为对方是EVE，他要忍的就不只是一点点。幸好她的话极其有价值，Bond知道了Q所有的兴趣爱好。可惜的是，他还没来得及付诸实践。

tartakoff透露的信息迫使Bond来到这里。如果是真的——他仅怀疑了一秒钟就相信这是真的了——那Q一定是被迫无奈。要说Bond不在意Q闲暇时间干点什么是骗人的，但如果连敌人也发觉Q的“爱好”的话，Q会陷入危险。Bond不会拿Q的工作、他聪明的头脑（以及会让他那骄傲的小小军需官蒙受的耻辱）来冒险，因此他不愿从公开渠道问他，也因此，他会独自来到这里寻找真相，并且确保Q的安全。

反正他是这么告诉自己的。只是Bond本就游走在真实和谎言之间，他无法忘却昨天夜里，他的脑海中描绘着——一堵简陋肮脏的墙后，Q那饱满的、丰润的唇吮吸着他的性器的画面——然后在浴室里自渎，达到激烈得令他膝盖发软的高潮。其实他也可以用别的方式跟Q谈一谈这个，不过他还是自己来了。

Bond穿过塑料珠帘来到一家庸俗的小旅馆，空气中弥漫着浓厚的啤酒与臭味，还有性爱的气息。还不到晚上九点，人们就已经在舞池中摇晃旋转。音乐震得他的肋骨都隐隐作响，掩盖他的心跳。他继续前进，目不斜视，走过迷宫一样的隔间弯道。这个地方存在于法律的边缘，它的舞池，它的出租屋，它的吧台（卖的肯定不止是一些高价饮料）。但它并没有直接进行性交易——Bond绝对确认过——所以他并不理会那些你情我愿的成年人会玩些什么花样。

他只在乎Q。

在二楼他发现了那个房间和一扇不起眼的、上面有厕所标志的门。Bond轻巧地晃进去，停下脚步，听凭房门在背后合上。

这里有6个隔间，还有2个货真价实的小便池（他是无法想象一边听着旁边有人口活一边小便，不过看样子这里是兼容并包的没错）。6个隔间中的4个都挂上“使用中”的红色标志，从声音判断，起码已经有一个人在享受了。

Bond舔着嘴唇；右边第二扇门，他想要的那一间，还空着。最内侧的一间里，那个他在乎的人，挂出了红色标志。

有那么片刻他在想如果自己发现有别的什么人正在隔间里享受Q的服务，他会干出什么事来；最后他决定还是不要知道比较皆大欢喜一点。

Bond再度扫了一眼各个隔间，门板都长度及地，看不见里面的脚，最大限度地保持了隐密性。然后他来到那个无人间，走进去仔细地锁上门。墙壁是典型的绿漆夹板层，在臀部上下的高度打了一个洞，Bond有些好笑地发现上面甚至铺了一层塑料薄膜，毋庸置疑是为了防止有人磨破自己的老二。

他正盯着那个洞，突然有一根手指伸了过来扣在边缘；这根手指长而纤细，指甲修剪得很整洁。尽管很愚蠢Bond还是立即就认出了这截手指。因为有太多太多次，这只手向他演示过如何操作一些复杂危险的仪器。

Bond几乎不假思索地蹲下去握住这根手指，嘴巴飞快地凑上前吸吮。他听见墙那边的抽气声，他闭上眼睛贪婪地吸吮，情色地舔舐，仿佛那是一根吸管。然后传来一声模糊的呻吟，使得Bond能够在想象中描绘出Q现在的模样：满脸通红，因为蹲在洞口，眼镜都被胳膊推到一边。他的样子与Bond就像镜子内外对映的倒影。Bond放开Q的手指，保持原来的姿势不动，让那根手指抚弄他的嘴唇。如此温柔的轻触，Bond不由想着对方是否也在想象着什么。最后他在Q的指尖亲吻一下，那根手指就缩回去了。

Bond花了一点时间才站起来，他发现自己在发抖，在拼命压抑着砸开Q的隔间的门把他拖回家，绑在床上几天几夜不让他下来的冲动。如此迫切地渴望一个人的心情已经太久太久没有体会过了。而此刻他却另有一种下流的冲动，想知道Q是怎么给一个看不见的男人口交的，他想知道那个端正漂亮的小军需官在一块遮羞布后面会有多放荡。利用Q的不知情是很可耻的，他知道，但他已经停不下来。Bond的手不稳地解开裤子，掏出已经硬得发疼的性器，整个人靠在墙上从洞里伸了过去。

一只温热的手握住他的阴茎，揉弄了一下，让龟头从包皮里露出来。Bond抵着手臂闷哼，而后有一张火热的口腔含住他的前端啧啧有声地啜吸。他剧烈颤栗，整个脸压在手臂上，被那一头的Q用舌尖来回挑拨，甚至在马眼里戳刺。“操……”他咒骂着，徒劳地将臀部朝墙壁推挤。不能亲手拽住Q那一头乱发，不能看着他的嘴唇包裹住自己老二的样子，不能见证他那双小鹿般的眼睛如何被欲望笼罩，这一切都令Bond烦躁到极点。他在这些鲜明的想象下发出低吟。仿佛是回应一般，Q开始一寸一寸把他往里吞，直到Bond的整根阴茎都进入那张湿润、情色的火热小嘴。

Bond咬牙开始浅浅地在Q口腔中抽插，Q跟着吞吐，看不见对方的脸使那些水声更为淫亵。Bond感觉到墙面的冰凉，四周残存的污迹，还有隔间后墙的架子上内容物所剩无几的保险套盒子。他还听见有人进来，步入另一个空隔间，这令他猛然意识到Q一定已经为不知道多少男人干过这个了，就在这个该死的肮脏的地方，那么甜蜜那么娴熟地给他们带来释放。

这个念头灼痛了他。他只能猜测为什么Q要这么做，他究竟怀抱着怎样的渴望。但是，突然，Bond颤抖起来。

Bond想要抓住Q的脑袋不让他动弹，然后操他的嘴巴操到他哭，操到他的嘴唇在自己阴茎根部红润地大张，直到别的男人留下的记忆与感觉通通消失。他想抹杀每一个在这里和Q做这种事的人，找到泄密给tarkakoff的家伙并把他宰掉。他含糊地呻吟，突然被Q全部吞进去的感觉几乎使他哽住。Q的手在他的阴茎根部揉弄，而前端就那样顶在他的喉咙口。

“操，操。”他喘息着，然后Q的舌头动了动，Bond就激烈地射了。

他靠着墙往下滑，体验着心在喉咙口乱跳的感觉。Q把他的都吞咽下去了，或者感觉上大部分都咽了下去。现在他吐出Bond的性器，正在用脸蹭那根依然硬梆梆的东西。Bond能感到他该死的眼镜轻柔地刮过自己，然后，Q以极轻的声音说了一句Bond几乎错过的话。

“James。”Q呢喃道，若有似无的吐息。可能他以为墙那边的无名氏不会听见吧。

Bond猛地后退，略微摇晃地把自己的性器（痛苦地）塞回裤子，来不及考虑就冲出门去。他抓住Q那间的门把。当然是反锁着的。“你要干什么？”从门后传来Q的声音，有点尖锐，带着恐慌。

身后的大门打开了，Bond回过身。一个男人顿在门口，瞪大了眼睛看着他。不知道他从Bond的脸上看到了什么，总之他脸色苍白地落荒而逃，还差点被自己的脚绊到。门又关上了。

Bond再度咬着牙转头打量Q所在隔间的门，盘算那里可能有些什么东西会被对方用来卡着门的。他的耐心已经几乎消耗殆尽，于是他将手指伸进狭窄的门缝推动那根滑闩，推门而入。

“出去！马上离开——噢！”Bond一出现Q就愣住了，镜框后面的眼睛张得好大，光影斑驳地投在他的脸颊和脖颈之上。他穿着平常工作时会穿的服装，毫无品味的格子裤，衬衫外面再套一件毛衣。他真美。Bond反手锁上门。“啊，我的天啊。”Q低低地说；他在发抖。Bond觉得他快要哭出来了。

“嘘。”Bond做了此刻他唯一能做的——伸出手把Q搂进怀里。他把他抱紧了亲吻他的头发；极其强烈的占有欲并未消散，但如果他不小心的话Q会崩溃的。“嘘，没事了。”

“天啊。”Q又说，脸埋进Bond的肩膀，象一片树叶一样靠着他发抖。“该死的，你是怎么发现的？M知不知——你怎么——”

“除了我没人知道。”Bond打断他，“没有人会知道。”他用掌心托住Q的后脑，手指穿梭在漆黑柔软的发丝中。近距离下他的味道真好闻，象是香波混杂着药草的古龙水气味。“而我是因为某一个目标才知道的，我得知道是真是假。”他犹豫了一下，痛恨着准备谎言说辞的自己，然后吐露的却是真心话：“我到这里来是因为我需要你。”

Q怔忡着消化这些话，Bond感觉有一只温热的手悄悄探进自己的背心底下，搂住他的臀部。Q清清喉咙，整顿完毕思绪：“你的爆炸钢笔需要修理吗？我得说，你选的时机实在太糟糕。”

Bond笑了，磨蹭Q的额头。“我个人比较想叫它大雪茄。”他嘀咕，“不过，没错，我希望你能帮我弄弄它。”Q靠在Bond胸前短促地笑了笑，抽身后退，带着那副Bond十分钟爱的一本正经的笑容仰视他。他的双眼仍有几分迷离，但Bond却感到他的勃起正隔着裤子顶在自己下身，令他的性器也一抽。

“你给自己评价真高，James，”Q板着脸说，“自信心爆棚了。”Bond一手捧住他的脸，吻上那抹甜蜜的笑。Q依偎着他融化了，伸出一条胳膊勾住他的脖子与他贴得愈发紧密，索求更多，张口迎合着他。

他想立刻把Q带回家，把他带离这个肮脏的场所，带到一个安全（而隐秘）的地方去为所欲为，但Q的反应恰恰是他梦寐以求的。他那岌岌可危的自制力破裂了。突然他更用力地亲吻Q，把Q挤到墙角，让他在自己口中呻吟。Q瘦长的身体在Bond的亲吻和爱抚中象一个嗡嗡作响的引擎般轻颤。Bond等不下去了。“James，”Q喘息着，Bond不得不停下动作好克制住自己就这样顶着Q、隔了裤子在他的臀部摩擦的冲动。他该死的可以立马就再来一发。

“脱掉裤子。”他咬牙道，Q放开他的肩膀，颤巍巍地解着自己的裤头；Bond让他靠在墙上，自己伸手抓住Q那条丑了吧唧的格子裤往下拽，连带鞋子一起脱了下来。Q惊喘着两脚无法站稳，眼镜跟着滑下。Bond嘴角上扬，起身解开长裤再一次掏出性器，慢慢撸动着逼近他。

“天啊，让我来。”Q喃喃道，声音因为刚刚给Bond深喉过而十分沙哑。他用手握住Bond的性器来回抚弄，身体又依偎进他的怀里。Bond深深地吻他，在Q灵巧的手指间抽送。“今天你觉得自己精力怎样？James？”

“精力很充沛。”Bond握住Q的一边臀部，贪婪地挤压着，同时把Q搂在胸前。“我猜你身边没带润滑剂？”

Q抵着他的嘴巴微笑，手指抚上Bond的颈侧。“我有带，而且你不用再费什么心，因为我已经为你准备好了。”

Bond退开一点儿，低头看着他。“那个究竟是什么意思？”他问。

Q脸红了，但没有移开目光。这是Bond最喜欢他的一点，他几乎不会在任何事物面前退缩，不管多么震惊和意外。“意思就是，在我吸你的老二时，已经把手指插在身体里面了，因为虽然不知道对方是谁，我只想着是你就好了。”

有那么几秒钟，Bond只能呆愣地瞪着他，鼻子翕动，吞咽着口水。从Q的表情上看自己肯定表现得象要马上把他活生生地吞下去一样。接着他又吻上Q，粗暴用力，两手来到他臀部将他托起来压在墙上，火热得迫不及待。他将这一刻与其他一些珍贵的回忆一起存入脑海，用待将来反复又反复地回忆。

“你还有机会给我保险套，”他贴着Q的脖颈嘶声说，“要么现在，不然就一直乖乖受着。”

“管保险套去死，我现在就要你进来。”Q呼吸急促，放荡而渴求地贴着Bond扭动。Bond已经硬得快要爆炸，他用手臂托着Q，而Q则抬起一条腿顶在Bond身后的墙上，两手伸到下面抓住Bond的性器朝自己的小洞里送。Bond将他重重地往下压，脸靠着他的颈侧发出压抑的低吼——Q就那样容纳了他，被他的性器刺入，这一美景令Bond几乎立刻到达顶点。

Q的胳膊死死地环住他的脖子，剧烈颤抖。他那根可爱的阴茎勃起了，贴在Bond的肚子上，前液打湿了他的高级衬衫。“我很好，”发觉Bond停下，他对着Bond的耳朵低语，并且轻咬他的耳垂。Bond颤了颤。“我感觉他妈的棒极了。”

“婊子。”Bond咬牙吐出这句话，开始操他。已经没办法放慢速度享受了，因为已经等得太久。“老天，我都不知道你是这样一个小骚货，Q，而且全部只属于我。”他固定着Q的身体狠狠往里插，然后辗转研磨，Q在快感中惊叫起来另一条长腿也勾上Bond的腰部。Bond既然开始了就不可能停下，也不会在乎这时候被谁撞见。“你是不是到这儿来想象自己吸的是我的老二，Q？因为这样你才不能看他们的脸是吗？你一直希望穿过那个洞操你的人是我，想要我把你填满，操得你一肚子都是我的精液，这才是你的愿望，对不对，Q？”

“Fuck！”Q哭叫起来，“啊！是——是的，James，是的——”

Bond咆哮着猛烈撞击Q的入口，Q的叫喊高亢而急切，在Bond的侵犯下崩溃瓦解。“射出来，贱货。”Bond喘着气，声音粗哑破碎，听起来好像吞了一块水泥似地。Q靠在墙上扭动，如淹溺般攀着他。他感觉Q的高潮到来了便埋首于对方的颈窝，而Q仰起头，剧烈地弓着身，穴口的肌肉把他的性器裹得紧紧地。时机正好。Bond呻吟着又朝那个紧窄、美妙的火热小洞里戳刺数下，浑身颤栗，绷直了腿在Q的体内释放，贴着Q的脖子的脸也终于表情缓和下来。

有那么漫长的片刻，Bond耳朵里只能听见两人的喘息声。他的心跳如擂鼓一般。他恍惚地感觉整个房间都是一片沉寂。然后Q吻过他的头发，他的额角，慢慢地放下腿试图站好。Bond咕哝两声，长长地、不稳地呼出一口气，笨拙地将Q放下；后者两脚着了地，细声呻吟着把Bond软掉的性器弄出来。“明天，我会被电脑椅折磨死的。”Q发着抖。Bond轻笑，缓缓地，甜蜜地吻上他。

“我估计到时你会比现在更痛。”他轻松地说。Q抬头，脸上闪过如释重负的羞赧和喜悦，以及其他一些情愫，温暖了Bond内心冰封了许多年的部分。Bond又吻了他一下，让Q藉著自己稳住身体，拉好长裤。他们用Bond胸前口袋里的手帕尽可能地作了清理，然后将它丢进垃圾桶。“临走时最好告诉他们一声，你不会再来这里了。”Bond几乎不假思索地补充道。

Q看着他微笑。“我会马上递交辞职信，”他说，“希望你有电脑给我用用。”

“我有。”Bond说，“不过以你的标准大概它太过时。”

Q嘴角上扬。“你会发现我很喜欢老古董的。”他开心地说着，被Bond拍了一下。

END


End file.
